


Giving Birth

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Birth

It had all gone wrong.  
Slayers had come and exploded it all, and now the family was scattered.

Men in uniforms were messing about with computer pieces and chaining up the darkness.  
Daddy was still weeping, mourning, and would not be Daddy anymore.  
No more violence, terror, pain, or people screaming in the streets.

But she would fix it all.

One bite, one drink, one mouthful of blood in return, and then everything would unbreak itself, and the way it should be would be the way it was.

She would be a mummy again, and Darla would be so proud.


End file.
